Life is a little funny that way
by Tea
Summary: NOTICE REWRITTEN VERSION NOW HERE - NEW STUFF SOON.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER AND AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam W or its characters, although I wish I did. (Squeezes Wufei doll ruthlessly. 'I am going to hug you and squeeze you and call you George.')

This story contains interactions and romantic feelings between persons of the same gender, if there is a problem with this, stop reading NOW.

There is a character that is original who will POSSIABLY be paired with someone. I am trying very hard not to make her a Mary Sue, in that respect please stop me if you think I am going to far into Sueism.

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

I know that it has been a LONG time since I have updated this story and for that I do apologize. I have been caught up in a lot of things, both good and bad and now I finally have the time and the desire to write again. With this in mind I am coming back to a story that I started to write and never finished. I do want to finish this but unfortunately I no longer remember just how I planned to do so. So I am starting back at the beginning and doing some editing and rewriting before trying to pick up where I left off. I hope that it turns out ok. Critique is valuable and while not always appreciated is understood in its purpose. So here we go ladies and gentlemen, on with the show.

**Life is a Little Funny That Way**

**By: Tea (I am so addicted to coffee right now.)**

"Blah, blah" means speech or sometimes emphasis

(Blah, blah) while people are constantly thinking, we all have some sort of running dialogue in our heads, anything in parentheses is a directed thought.

/ Means time change

**PROLOUGE:**

As far as she could remember she had a fairly normal childhood. An older sister who tormented her mercilessly then made her lunch, a loving mom and a not-so loving but well-meaning dad, the usual.

During school she had friends who would affectionately call her "odd" and never complained when she felt the need to talk out during class. Proceeding to more often then not, land all of them in detention, and at the mercy of an evil woman.

After graduating high school she had enlisted in the military and had spent the next three and a half years helping her country wage a pointless and stupid and painful, (Why, why, why is this happening, what are they/you doing, why, why, no please, NO!) war. At least that was her opinion and she was sticking to it.

When she had gotten out of the service she had decided to go college. The same people who had taught her how to be a ruthless and efficient killer had paid all of her expenses in full.

Just a bonus to go along with the nightmares, (Running, I remember running, and someone screaming, or was that me who had been screaming?) and scars as their way of saying, "Thanks for a job well done".

Then there was John, (Hey Johnny, will you slow down already! Class hasn't started yet so we're fine. Wait will you?) whom she had served with, who had been "there".

Who remembered just like she did.

(God! What are you doing? Don't slow down now! We have to keep going! Just keep going! GO!)

Sometimes they had held each other when the nightmares got too bad.

He never questioned her seemingly crazy behavior, the outrageous things she said and did. Unlike most other people who thought she belonged in a mental institution or at least on heavy medication, he understood the truth behind her actions.

(Sometimes better then I wanted him to.)

So after four years of hard work she had gotten her degree in Engineering with a minor in Computer Science, which was sort of strange considering she used to hate computers, but that wasn't really the point.

Her life had finally been straightening itself out.

She had been accepted into the police force and by the time she was thirty had been training to be a member of the Bomb Squad. Those wacky people who thought playing with high explosives was fun.

(Did you know that a hollow point round fired from a rifle and a good quality cherry bomb can make a watermelon explode much the same way?)

Some smart-ass young punk wondered if that was what it looked like to get shot in the head.

He laughed at her as she threw up.

The instructor who rubbed her back and offered a napkin was older nearly twice her age, and obviously a veteran of some sort. He saw something in her eyes.

By the end of the day, the punk had stopped laughing.

So life continued.

Then some stupid person had to make a homemade bomb for a physics class.

(Question, if one is on heavy medication for being Bi-Polar, should they be allowed to study Quantum Mechanics?)

No?

She didn't think so.

Bright light flooded through her brain, frying any and all thoughts before they could even begin to be formed. She could hear them as they died, crispy crunchy synapses, SCREAMING their tiny lives away.

Trying not to move too much, she bit back a moan and concentrated on what felt like the remains of her body. (Even now, when I feel as though I should be dead, my sarcasm lives on! ALL HAIL THE SARCASM! Giver of inappropriately timed obscenities and vicious verbal commentary!)

Speaking of dead her body felt as if had been at ground zero for nuclear testing and the bomb had fallen directly on her! All so many heavy tons of it, as it went BOOM!

Giving up she lay back into the pain.

Closing her eyelids against the light that was slowly eating through said eyelids and setting her brain on fire she tried to think, to recall the license plate number of the truck that had hit her.

Biting back another scream as her body protested, she sat bolt upright.

(Oh! Holy Fuck and Sacred Cows!)

Lying in what looked like a hospital room, Anastasia Gabriel Wilder (Call me Ana.) knew something was wrong. She knew she wasn't crazy, at least not completely, and while she made no claims for being sane either, she still knew when there was something really terribly wrong.

She knew with the utmost certainty that she had been dead. The big R.I.P., no hope of survival, no heartbeat, HELL! No body for a heart to beat in!

Running her hands through her hair in an old habit she tried to organize her thoughts.

She distinctly remembered watching as the mass of wires and pretty tubes of different colored liquid and light exploded in her face.

Then came the ultra-bright, blazing hot wave of light that had burned her skin, melted her bones and turned her into a neat pile of ashes. Following that there had been another light, sort of soft and gentle taking away all of the pain.

Then she had been somewhere else, somewhere calm and peaceful, she remembered the peace, the happiness, being with loved ones.

So where the hell was she now and how the hell was she alive?

And why was her hair so damn long?

Ana leaned back in her hospital bed and stared at the doctors, who were all crowded around her, their excitement was palatable. As well it should be if what they had just told her was true, and she could not believe what they had just told her.

Somehow despite the laws of man, nature and God they had brought her back from the dead. (What complete, total and utter freaks.)

Okay, so she was "technically" a clone, but that was not the point.

The point was, when they had breathed life into the "clone's" body somehow her spirit, soul, mental essence, whatever you wanted to call it, had been pulled from its place, wherever that was, ( I was warm and happy and safe…) and thrust into the new body.

Same old soul, brand-spanking-new-and-improved body.

Did she mention that said body was now at least half again younger then her original?

No!

(Again what total and utter freaks.)

But, the big question, and this is what scared her, was why did they bring her back in the first place? And why did they do so after nearly three hundred years?


	2. Chapter 1

Part One:

Again she dreamed.

Correction it was more then a dream, filled with vague memories and sensations, it was a nightmare.

They might start out different, but they would always end the same, with screaming.

As they began she would be somewhere where she had always been comfortable or happy. But then shots would be heard and the men would come….

Ana screamed as she woke from one nightmare to another.

Awkwardly pushing herself into a sitting position she gazed around her cell trying to figure out what it was that had awaken her, then she heard it again.

Gunfire.

Heero Yuy sat at the computer terminal downloading the files they had been sent to get, while Chang rigged explosives to the tower that stored the hard copies as well as their backups.

Neither paid much attention to where Winner sat in front of the security cameras making sure that there were no more Oz soldiers laying in wait as Barton and Maxwell finished with their assigned portion of the mission.

They had come to destroy Oz's newest undertaking, the review and reapplication of all of the Alliances' old military and scientific projects. Everything from fabrics designed for use in space to high-powered weapons. All information must be copied and the originals as well as the projects themselves must be destroyed.

Scanning through the listed files Yuy stopped to examine one that sounded familiar. Opening the file he reviewed the information presented. Carefully making sure he had read the file correctly he pulled up the camera for the location listed. Glancing over to the adjacent computer screen that displayed the room, he blinked.

Without moving he called over to Winner, who was relaying troop movements and locations to the other two pilots, before ordering both he and Chang to evacuate.

"My God!" Duo wasn't sure which of them had said it.

The room Heero had sent them to investigate turned out to be a cell. One that smelled horribly of stale sweat, feces and blood, a lot of blood.

He glanced at Trowa from the corner of his eye and as one they looked at the crude message on the wall, written in a dried brown substance. "Help me." They were not leaving them like this; he didn't care who they were or why they were here. (Nobody deserves this.)

He and Trowa moved to the figure huddled in the far corner. Whoever was being held in the cell had a slight build and black-brown hair that hung in dirty lengths around their shoulders. Slim arms and legs could be seen peeking out from the too large hospital clothes, and what skin was visible was covered in bruises. A few weeks by the coloring of some of them, and their wrists were torn from being bound.

Whoever they were Oz had worked them over good.

Tentatively Duo reached out a hand, trying not to startle them but before he could make contact they moved, and a lot faster then he thought possible for someone in their apparent condition.

Yelping in surprise he fell backwards onto his ass. (Holy Shit! Where did THAT come from?)

Ana had heard the quite explosion that took her door off of its hinges and watched as the two boys came into her cell.

Boys they were.

Both were dressed in Oz uniforms that looked to be a little too big on them. One had long brown hair that hung in a braid down his back, and wide purple eyes. The other was tall with soft brown hair that hung over one green eye, face carefully blank.

(The Mad Hatter and the Church-Mouse have come to rescue me from Wonderland.) She thought, surprised that she had yet to lose all of her sarcasm, some more of her sanity – most definitely; most of her voice - definitely, but never the Most Holy of Holies, her sarcasm.

But to tell the truth she wasn't sure if it really was sarcasm, it could very easily be plain old insanity.

(Oh well.)

When the braided boy had reached out a hand to her and she had reacted, without thinking.

Get away.

Escape.

Don't let them hurt her.

So she had pushed past them scuttling towards the open door.

She hated how she had reacted but she couldn't help it. During her lovely stay at the "Oz Hilton" there had quite a few to come in and try to get her "cooperation".

Some had been gentle, most had not.

She knew her reaction had been a conditioned physical response to the possibility of pain.

However this was an Oz base.

Oz was military.

No one in the military had waist length braids.

Therefore they must not be military, and were not Oz.

Meaning they were not there to hurt her, maybe.

Staring at them from across the length room she saw the shock on their faces, again supporting the idea that they were not part of the base personnel.

Duo and Trowa turned to stare at each other.

Neither of them had expected the person in the room to be a girl, but it was.

Looking barely older then them she had a sort of golden hazel eyes that stared at them blankly from under the dirty hair, black eyebrows arched up. They could see her pain, in the pinched lines around her eyes.

Trowa stared at Duo, and could tell that they had come to the same conclusion.

Do nothing to frighten her even more then she appeared to be.

Lowering his arms Trowa adopted a non-threatening stance and slipped off the jacket from his stolen uniform.

Watching them Ana felt badly for her reaction, it appeared that they really had only meant to help, but her mind and her body had betrayed her, again. (But it's not really my body now is it.)

Still arguing with herself she slowly stood up from her crouch and taking a deep breath, spoke.

"You're letting me out right? You are letting me go? We can leave? Now?" She winced, her voice sounded rough and harsh even to her ears. (Better get used to it, nothing I can do about it now.)

She had screamed so long and so hard she had ruined it, she knew she would be lucky if it turned out husky rather then hoarse and scratchy. Just one more thing she was going to get revenge for.

Oz was dead; they just didn't know it yet.

Nodding Trowa moved closer holding out the jacket to her, and stepping back once she had took it and slipped it on. While the brutality of the apparent beatings didn't bother him, it was something they had all come to expect from Oz, the fact that it was a female for some reason did. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. He pushed the strange feeling away and once again concentrated on their mission.

Moving quickly he turned and led them out the door, Duo brought up the rear putting the girl between them. Just before they reached the stairs that lead to their escape route they heard a shout.

Several Oz soldiers were running down the hall after them.

Pulling another explosive from his pants, Duo threw it down the hall towards the men, and grabbing a slim wrist yanked the girl behind him as he tore down the stairs, cringing as his hand bit into her already torn wrist. Exiting into the hallway they were brought up short by the scene in front of them.

Quatre and Wufei were kneeling on the ground in front of a fair-haired heavyset Oz soldier, while two others were off to the side holding guns on the boys. All had looked up as the trio came to a screeching halt in front of them.

The heavyset man looked surprised then pleased.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Seems as though we might be able to finish what we started, little one."

Ana cringed, Sergeant Myers.

She remembered how his hands had felt; he had been one of the not-so-gentle. (Not so gentle, Hah! The asshole tried to rape me, and I barely look 15! The sick fucking bastard.)

Trying not to think about her own experience with the man she was curious as to the reaction of two of the others.

The taller boy next to her had stiffened and the blond boy on the floor had gone completely still, wide blue eyes hopeful.

(Ah! Oh! How absolutely adorable! They care!) Her thoughts darkened. (Don't they know that when one is on the battlefield, caring can be more dangerous than the enemy? Why risk that type of hurt?)

Now was not the time to think something like that.

Staring at the two on the floor, thinking of their comrades' reactions, she became lost in her own memories (John! What are you doing? Put me down! No, not the pool! Ahhh! You bastard!) and came to a decision.

If they could get out of here in one piece she'd kiss them all and watch as they kissed each other. Caution and hurt be damned. She just wanted to leave, and she was going to, one way or another.

She tried not to think overly much about what she was going to do and how much it was going to hurt her already strained body. But then again this is what she had been trained for, but what Oz had never known. what they would never imagine she'd use against them.

The Blond stared back and nodded almost unperceptively, as if he somehow understood, the Asian looking boy merely blinked. Gently touching Braid Boy's arm she moved forward even as her stomach turned at the thought of getting closer to the man who had been her worst tormenter.

It was a good thing that there was nothing in her stomach.

Myers, un-aware of her decision, continued to bait her.

"I didn't know that they let the crazy walk free around here. What's wrong? Can't talk, how about scream, can you scream for me again?"

Wufei watched as the girl stopped her forward movement and cringed. As well she should if what the fat and highly obnoxious Oz soldier was implying was true. What she though she was doing, he had no idea. (This is no place for a woman; Maxwell should have taken her another way. She'll just get in the way, maybe even killed.)

Lost in his thoughts he almost missed it when her entire body language changed. Gone was the air of fear and nervousness, the scared prisoner. In its place was an almost surreal sense of calm and acceptance.

Curious he watched, as her muscles tightened then flexed, like a large cat before it attacked.

Taking a deep breath Ana felt herself calm.

She let go of her fear, her pain, and sank into the quiet place within, the white room in her mind.

She dimly remembered how it had once felt to be complete, to be whole in both her body and mind; to be focused and sure of herself and her actions. Drawing upon that memory she pulled strength from that quiet, blank whiteness.

Some things no matter how much one is tortured and beaten cannot be taken from you, not unless you let them, and she had almost let them, almost.

No longer.

She was stronger then they could possibly imagine, and she had warned them. Letting her live as long as they had was their biggest mistake.

"Well I don't know if I'm crazy, but I know I'm not sane." She said smiling brightly up at Myers who stared at her confused, too stupid to realize he should be afraid.

Both Quatre and Wufei however, had seen a nearly identical look on the face of a smiling Shinigami. Wary they looked to each other, then to where Duo and Trowa stood, as they were unable to see her face, and the madness that shone from her gold eyes.

"I'll tell you something else." Ana continued, moving forward with a controlled, almost lazy grace despite her obvious injuries. "Whether I am crazy or not, does not matter. For you see, either way, I am the QUEEN of this condition. I. Am. An. Expert. On making the trip. Don't you know, I promised you'd DIE?"

The whole time she had been talking she had continued moving forward and before her screaming faded away, lunged at the fat soldier.

Taking advantage of her distraction gunshots rang out as Duo and Trowa exchanged fire taking care of the men standing behind their friends.

Wufei watched in amazement as the beaten and bloody girl delivered a hard punch to the man's large stomach, forcing him to bend at the waist from the strength of the blow.

The strength that the move required had appeared to be beyond her body's capabilities and yet she had managed to do it.

Wufei stayed on the floor next to a stunned and wary Quatre.

The two of them could see some of what they called Maxwell's battle craze, Shinigami's madness, in her actions and behavior.

"The ANGEL OF DEATH has come for you Myers, just like I said I would!" She screamed, delivering an uppercut to his face. Ignoring the shocked and horrified understanding that had been there for just a moment, and forcing his body back into an upright position.

Spinning on the ball of one foot, she snapped around with a kick to his head before thrusting a palm forward, shoving his nose into his brain.

All of the pilots watched as his lifeless body toppled to the ground.

"I told you I'd come for you Myers, you sick twisted freak." (And you are just the first. Oz made a Big Mistake thinking they could mess with me.)

Turning around she once again faced her would be rescuers.

Trowa stared at her expressionlessly; Wufei and Quatre were identical expressions of shock while Duo grinned like the idiot he appeared to be. (That was so cool!)

"Can we please leave now?" She asked before her eyes rolled back and she slid lifelessly towards the ground. Quatre who had been the closest made a grab for her before she hit her head.


End file.
